footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirk Kuyt
| cityofbirth = Katwijk aan Zee | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward / Winger / Wingback | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1985–1998 | youthclubs = Quick Boys | years = 1998-2003 2003-2006 2006-2012 2012-2015 2015-2017 Total | clubs = Utrecht Feyenoord Liverpool Fenerbahçe Feyenoord | caps(goals) = 160 (51) 101 (71) 208 (51) 87 (26) 62 (31) 632 (233) | nationalyears = 2004-2014 | nationalteam = Netherlands | nationalcaps(goals) = 105 (24) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Dirk Kuyt (born 22 July 1980) is a retired Dutch former footballer who most recently played for Feyenoord as a forward. In April 2015, Kuyt signed a one-year contract to rejoin his former club Feyenoord for the 2015–16 season. Kuyt began his professional career with FC Utrecht in 1998 and quickly became part of their first team. He spent five years at the club and in his final season he won his first senior honour, the KNVB Cup, and was chosen as the season's Dutch Golden Shoe Winner. Following this, he left Utrecht in a €1 million transfer to Feyenoord. He became the club captain in 2005 and was a prolific goalscorer at the Rotterdam club; he was the club's top scorer for three consecutive seasons, the top goalscorer in the 2004–05 Eredivisie season, and the 2005–06 Dutch Footballer of the Year. Kuyt missed only five games over seven seasons from 1999 until 2006 and appeared in 179 consecutive matches between 2001–06, striking up a fruitful partnership with fellow Feyenoord teammate Salomon Kalou. He left Feyenoord after three years, having scored 71 league goals in 101 appearances, and joined Premier League side Liverpool for £10 million. He made his Premier League debut late in 2006 and became part of the first team squad. He scored in his first ever UEFA Champions League final with Liverpool against AC Milan. Kuyt scored several important goals for Liverpool elsewhere, including seven goals in the 2007–08 Champions League, including a goal in the quarter-final against Arsenal at the Emirates Stadium and in the semi-final against Chelsea, and two penalty kicks against Everton in the derby the same season. He scored his first hat-trick for Liverpool against Manchester United in March 2011. After coming on as a substitute, his extra time goal at Wembley for Liverpool against Cardiff City in the 2012 League Cup Final helped win the trophy for Liverpool, and was also his only trophy as a Liverpool player. He made his international debut in 2004 and has represented the Netherlands at five major international tournaments, the 2006, 2010 and 2014 FIFA World Cups and the 2008 and 2012 UEFA European Championships. Honours Clubs ;Utrecht *KNVB Cup (1): 2002–03 ;Liverpool Winner *League Cup (1): 2011-12 Runner Up *Premier League (1): 2008-09 *FA Cup (1): 2011-12 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2006-07 ;Fenerbahçe *Süper Lig (1): 2013–14 *Turkish Cup (1): 2012–13 *Turkish Super Cup (1): 2014 ;Feyenoord *KNVB Cup (1): 2015–16 *Eredivisie (1): 2016–17 International ;Netherlands *FIFA World Cup Runner-up: 2010 *FIFA World Cup Third Place: 2014 Individual * Dutch Golden Shoe (1): 2003 * Eredivisie Top Scorer (1): 2005 * Dutch Footballer of the Year (1): 2006 * Malta Supporters Club Player of the Season (1): 2012 * Standard Chartered Liverpool Player of the Month Award (1): April 2011 External links *Dirk Kuyt Liverpool F.C. * *The Dirk Kuyt Foundation * *Player profile LFChistory.net *Player Profile: Dirk Kuyt This is Anfield *Profile ESPN Soccernet *Profile at Premier League * Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Defenders Category:FC Utrecht players Category:Feyenoord players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:Fenerbahçe S.K. players Category:Players Category:Retired Players Category:Dutch players Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players